MY TRUE FRIEND
by TrueLove17yugi-yami
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Law es considerado por los marines y por los piratas del Grand Line como un bastardo sin corazón, pero ¿acaso en realidad él es así? Como dice ese dicho conocido: "Las apariencias engañan". Y el supernova es un claro ejemplo de ello.


**MY TRUE FRIEND**

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino que son de la propiedad del mangaka Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencia:** Este _fanfiction_ contiene posible _spoiler_ de la saga de Punk Hazard y de la saga de Marineford.

**Nota:**

Las palabras en cursiva son las que son de otro idioma.

Los pensamientos de Law van en negrita, cursiva y entre comillas.

OoC (_Out of Character_) de Law y de Luffy.

Esto no es un _Boy's Love_.

Éste es un _one-shot_, lo que quiere decir que solo consta de un capítulo.

* * *

En el "_Thousand Sunny_", se encontraban los _mugiwara_ y el reciente aliado llamado Trafalgar Law. Todo estaba silencioso ya que era medianoche. Pero, de la nada, el silencio fue roto por un grito. No era cualquier grito, sino que era de la persona menos esperada: Monkey D. Luffy.

Por fortuna, nadie más que "El Cirujano de la Muerte" se despertó y digamos que no estaba contento, sino preocupado.

Rápidamente, fue a ver al pequeño capitán ya que, aunque no lo quería demostrar, le tenía aprecio y respeto.

Entró a la habitación y encontró una imagen que se quedaría grabada en su mente por toda su vida: un Luffy pálido y temblando como si estuviera en el Polo Norte. Pero, eso no era lo más grave. Lo más grave era que tenía una expresión tan dolorosa que le partiría el corazón hasta al más cruel y despiadado pirata.

—Luffy-ya —susurró el supernova.

Luffy volteo y abrazó a Law como si no hubiera un mañana, llorando en su pecho tan desconsoladamente. El mayor solo se limitó a abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Law, aún abrazando al menor, se recostó junto a él en su cama. El pequeño capitán estuvo llorando durante horas pero, al llegar el amanecer, se calmó.

—Torao, gracias. No solo hablo de esta vez sino también de lo que hiciste hace dos años: me salvaste la vida y estuviste en los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida. Fuiste lo único bueno que me sucedió en _aquellos días_. Me alegro haberte conocido.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

Y Law, abrazando a su preciado amigo, se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los _mugiwara_ encontraron esta dulce escena.

—Nunca pensé que "El Cirujano de la Muerte" tuviera un lado amable —dijo Nami.

—Luffy es capaz de derretir los corazones más fríos —dijo Robin.

—Que alguien traiga una cámara —sugirió Franky.

—Esto, sin duda, será inolvidable —dijo Zoro con una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla.

—Por esta vez, concuerdo contigo, _marimo_ —dijo Sanji fumando un cigarillo.

Y de la nada tomaron una fotografía de ambos, Luffy y Law, abrazados.

—Si se despiertan, nos van a matar —dijo Usopp temeroso.

—Sí, pero habrá valido la pena. Yohohoho~ —dijo Brook.

Y como si eso hubiera traído la mala suerte, el _shichibukai_ se despertó.

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo? —dijo fríamente Law.

—No nos hables en ese tono. Ya conocemos tu secreto —dijo el peliverde.

—Y, ¿cuál es ese "secreto"?

—Esto —dijo el rubio mostrándole la foto de él y Luffy abrazados como hermanos.

—Pero, ¿qué cara…? —dijo Law sonrojado.

Law no pudo terminar su insulto ya que sintió un _flash_. No pudiendo sentirse más avergonzado, el supernova agachó su cabeza y pensó:

"_**Juro que me vengaré".**_

Repentinamente, despertó el pequeño capitán de los _mugiwara_.

—Torao, ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué estas rojo? —dijo Luffy bostezando.

—No es nada —dijo el _shichibukai_.

—Ya sé. Estás rojo por pensar mucho.

—No es eso. Voy a salir a tomar aire fresco.

Y sin decir nada más, Law salió de la habitación un poco contrariado.

—Chicos, ¿por qué Torao está sonrojado? ¿qué sucedió? —dijo Luffy.

—Bueno, los encontramos abrazados, les tomamos una foto y cuando se lo mostramos, se sonrojó —dijeron los _mugiwara_ al unísono.

—Conque eso pasó. Iré a buscarlo.

El pequeño salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Estuvo buscando a Law por todo el "_Sunny Go_", hasta que lo encontró en el acuario.

—Torao, ¿estás bien?

El mayor, sorprendido por el hecho de que Luffy le haya seguido, se quedo en silencio.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de la habitación tan repentinamente?

—No es muy común para mí mostrar mis sentimientos. Yo no sé cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de reacciones cuando alguien logra traspasar mi faceta. Contigo si puedo mostrarme abiertamente, pero todavía no estoy listo a que alguien más vea que no soy un bastardo sin corazón. Normalmente, la gente no se acerca a mí por mi apariencia y por los rumores que han oído de mí. Por eso, salí avergonzado y contrariado de la habitación ya que tus _nakama_ vieron un lado vulnerable de mí. Lo siento si irme de ahí te pareció algo infantil de mi parte.

—¡No digas eso! Lo que hiciste no fue infantil, así que no pienses esas cosas. Estoy feliz de que hayas tenido la confianza de contarme ese íntimo secreto. No te preocupes. No hay nada de que avergonzarse.

—Luffy-ya.

—Torao —susurró Luffy y lo abrazó.

Law, feliz de que su amigo no le considerara alguien débil, correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias. Tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

—Para eso están los mejores amigos.

El cirujano, conmovido, solo se dedicó a abrazar a Luffy y pensar:

"_**Me alegro de que la vida me regalara un amigo tan bueno y comprensivo como Luffy. Al final, todo el sufrimiento que padecí valió la pena ya que obtuvé una recompensa: un amigo de verdad".**_


End file.
